empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
FFTLE
✔'��' We are the First to Faster Than Light Empire. We are the first spacefaring races of this universe. Technically we are in a parallel universe Backstory We are the first to get to FTL drives and Warp Cores. We were first created when a human from Terra Firma managed to create a Warp Core and got away from the horrible place he called home. He crashed on our planet and because he was so much more technologically advanced than us, became our leader. We are the scavengers, he, a human. Technology * Electron blades (Blades with an edge of running electrons) * MAC cannon (From halo) * EMRAC (Electromagnet Rail Accelerated Cannon AKA Railgun) * Plasma hand weapons * Phase Weapons * Photon Torpedoes * Everything is resistant to magic * FTL Drives * Warp Cores * Hyperspace Tech * Warp 10 * Massive space fleet * Gigantic Solar System Annihilating Lasers * Black Hole Storage Devices * Rifts Magics * We use Star Magic * The creation of Infinity Ingots * Celestial Crystals * Star Metal * Mana powered weapons Fleet To begin with, our fleet is constituted of a few classes of ships such as fighters, corvettes, destroyers, tactical cruisers, dreadnoughts, and motherships. Fighters Splinters: Swarm style drone craft that are deployed from the motherships. Ramming speed. WarpWings: Deadly, fast, interceptors. They are armed with rockets and star-shooter plasma weapons. Hammer: Boarding ships. Utilize nano-bots to break a hole in other's hulls and board. Nail: Hammer's nano-bots Corvettes Reverent: Like a larger version of the WarpWing with bombs instead of rockets. Dead Drop: Dropships for deploying units onto planets and zipping away. H.I.V.E: Missile cruisers, used for annihilating medium sized enemies. Destroyers Talionis: Light destroyer, amazing at hit and run. Armed with mines and Flak. Athos: Medium destroyer, torpedo launcher. Long range. Gora: Heavy destroyer. Brawler. Armed with plasma cannons and repeater turrets. Tactical Cruisers Cattaro: Provides extra firepower along with nano-bots to repair nearby ships. Koschei: Front line healer. Can take many hits before being destroyed. Lookout: Long range recon ship. Little to no weapons. Extremely fast. Low armor. Knockout: Long range damage ship. Sniper essentially. Cloaking ability, not very fast, almost no armor. Dreadnoughts Leviathan: My ship. Armed with a massive compliment of weapons and soldiers. Me to know, you to find out. Atlas: Heaviest ship we have. Moves about as fast as Knockout, much more firepower, much more armor. Auto repairing nano-bots fly around this ship. Essentially our wall. Glassers: Anti-planet cruisers. Used to destroy all life on a planet. Motherships Swarmer: Launches Splinters, has flak turrets. The Orb: One of our planets that has been converted into a hanger. Planetary defense systems are included. Others Annihilaser: Weapon capable of destroying entire planets, takes about 10 minutes to recharge. Sunshards: Small fusion reactors (suns) used to power the ships. Canopy: Massive energy shields that can go up around our fleet at a moment's notice. Iron Dome: Smaller shields launched at enemies to confuse and block projectiles. Random other info We have many of each of these classes of ships, but the ships that have been named there are only 1 - 5 (not counting fighters) Allies and Enemies Allied with the Toaster Empire in their universe Also allied with the Imperyo Empire I believe. Economy We do not have an economy for everyone can have anything at any given time because of the black hole storage devices. One final thing We are ever increasing in power. You cannot contain us. This universe cannot contain us. Frost Category:Futuristic Empires,Apocalyptic Empires Category:Futuristic Empires Category:Empires